TwiDash: The Story
by SpartasBrony
Summary: We all know what shippings are, and my favorite is TwiDash, Twilight Sparkle x Rainbow Dash. So, I'm going to write a long story with short chapters, and possibly some long ones. This takes place after Rainbow Rocks. If you want to request something, go to SpartasBrony on DeviantArt. Also contains TwiDash Scootadopt :) WARNING: This may be horrible.
1. Prolouge

A nice day in ponyville, yes indeed it was. Not much going on but the usual every day things. But one pony, just one, was distracted. Rainbow Dash satin her cloud house, just reading a romance novel. Did you just see what you read? Yes you did. She was distracted with someone and just wanted to tell that pony how she felt, but she just couldn't.

"SSSSPPPPPIIIIIKKKKEEEEE!" yelled Twilight, "You forgot to make breakfast!"

"Hehe, sorry about that Twilight," replied Spike, "I'll get right to it."

"Good." Twilight grabbed a book and started to read.

_Daring Doo was trapped by the walls closing in on her, she couldn't escape. There was a little hole in one of the walls so she decided to call for help and see if Rosetta could hear her. "Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "ROSETTA! ANYONE HELP!" "Daring! Take this pole, we can make this hole bigger since it's mostly dirt." She and Rosetta pulled the pole on to the side and up and down, and hole was getting bigger, but the room was getting smaller, smaller, and smaller. The hole was big enough to fit through now and-_

There was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Twilight thought out loud. "I'll get it Spike!"

"Okay Twilight!" Spike responded from the kitchen.


	2. Pinkie's Pinkie Sense

"Oh hi Pinkie Pie", came the voice of Twilight, "what are you doing here?"

"Are you in love with anyone?" Pinkie managed to say over her weird twitching.

"Umm, not that I know about", Twilight responded curiously, "why?"

"Well, I can't say chocrate, choclote, never mind that, my ears are twitching, my tail popping up friskyish and I bounce up and down is a pattern of 7. That's never happened before!" She leaned over to Twilight, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I haven't been yapping about someone lately."

"Then someone in love with you!" was all Pinkie could say before she started cheering "We gotta find who's in love with you! Do you prefer mares or stallions?" Pinkie asked.

"Any as long as we bond well." Twi responded.

"Then it must be someone that deeply loves you!" Pinkie cheered in joy.

"Wait, if that pattern Pinkie sense thing has never happened before, then how do you know someone's in love with me?" Twi's curiosity got the best of her.

"Well it's happened before, but the pattern led to you." Pinkie answered.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Okay, well then we can search in a few days Pinkie", and she trotted back into her house "and stay out of other people's business." Twi closed the door behind her.

"Okie-Dokie-Loki!" and with that, Pinkie trotted away.

_"Who would like such an egg-head like me?" _Twilight thought to herself.

"Breakfast is ready!" Spike yelled.


	3. Rainbow's plan

_"How should I tell her?" Rainbow thought at her cloud house. "I could send her a letter, or just go right up to her and confess. Or maybe I can do certain things and let her figure it out!" She jumped up and started wondering what that might be like, "Yeah, a smart egg-head like her can figure even the most puzzling things out, and Pinkie's Pinkie sense has probably been going off like crazy, I remember the last time that happened. It'll be perfect._

**_Author's message: Sorry for short short chapter but I'm in a hurry to do other things. I'll make the next chapter a few hundred words._**


	4. Triple Encounter Pt1

The Next Day...

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie shouted from outside.

Twilight opened the door "What is it Pinkie?"

"Wellll, my Pinkie sense reading are gone, I mean whoever loves you must be hiding it so much, I can't sense it!" Pinkie yelled.

"What?" Twilight could not understand

"To make things si-" she was cut off.

"I know what you said but how is that possible? Your Pinkie senses is more sensitive that my magic!" Twilight yelled.

"I know that Twilight but it's just gone" Pinkie said.

Hmmm, well we'll figure it out another day, Princess Celestia sent me some things to do." She trotted over to Pinkie. "And besides it's already noon so why bother right now?"

"Fiiinnneee, but I'll look for any spy stuff or suspicious looking people." And with that she disappeared behind a tree.

_"Okay, so step one, talk about romance things or something egg-heady. Step 2, try to get to know her a little better. Step 3, show off. Step 4, try to win her heart. Step 5, get her to be your marefriend. Step 6, keep low with your other friends for a while. Yes! A full out plan to win over Princess Egg-Heads heart. Maybe I should stop calling her that. Eh, time for a nap anyway._

"Hey Sweetie, hey Scoots, what plan are we gon' try today'?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll stop crusading for a bit, I want to try and find a family." Scoots looked down and sighed

"Well you'll find one soon, but meanwhile, let's go get a book from Twilight." Sweetie tried to cheer her up.

"Okay, let's go." And off they went to Friendship Castle to look for a book for their crusading.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't put as many words as I wanted to, but I put some Rainbow and CMC in their so hope that clears it up a little.**

**Please don't be mad at me :P**


	5. Triple Encounter Pt2

*_Knock knock knock*_

"Coming!" Twilight yelled.

She opened the door and there stood the CMC.

"Hi girls, what are you up to?"

"Do ya have anotha' book bout' gardening?" Applebloom asked.

"Didn't you guys already try that?" The young Alicorn asked.

"Well yeah but that was gardening flowers, we want ta' try gardening fruits and vegetables." Scootaloo looked at the books on the shelf.

"Well I'm sure you can find something in here. This is a castle after all." Twilight walked out of the room.

Scootaloo followed her in the other room.

"Hey Twilight," Scootaloo paused for a moment, "Do you think I'll have a family?"

"Well of course!" Twilight tried to cheer her up, "You'll get a family soon enough because I'll find one for you. Would you want that?"

"Yes yes yes! I would love that!" Scootaloo was as happy as could be.

"Alright, now go with your friends." Twilight returned to organizing other books.

"Thanks Twilight!" Scootaloo walked out of the room.

_*Knock Knock Kncok*_

_"Is that Pinkie again?" _Twilight thought to herself.

**Author's Note: There will be a Pt.3 to this. The chapter after the next one is where I'm going to try to make it 1K words er something**

**~Sparta Out**


	6. Requests over

**Okay, so this is like a little update. I want you guys (if you even read this thing) to send me a request either on here or DeviantArt to what happens next. I might use that request and modify it a little, but I want to choose something you guys to pick something. I'll try to make that part 500-1K words long. I will be working on a MATURE story of some sort soon, so yeah... *notarized quietness*... shut up ya' stupid hands!**

**Well, you know the drill (or do you?)**

**~Peace Out**


	7. Not Updated

**The next chapter in "TwiDash: The Story" won't happen till' 2015, I gotta get everything set up for Christmas and New Year's Eve, sorry guys but I'm workin' on where I want this to go**


	8. Triple Encounter pt3

***I have free time so why not? And also mild language of my thoughts**

_"Time for my plan to begin." _Rainbow thought to herself. She was headed towards Twilight's castle when she saw Applejack also headed towards there.

_"Oh Celestia." _She thought, _"Applejack being honesty and all could cause a problem. But I need to tell her now, so that's what I'll do."_

So she landed at the front door a few seconds after Applejack.

"Hi Rainbow. Hi Applejack, what brings you girls here?" Twilight opened the door and let them in.

"Ah was wonderin' if ya' had any more ah those seed thingies for the cutie pox." Applejack replied.

"Oh of course, but why do you need them?" Twilight glanced at Applejack with a look oh 'who'?

"Mah sister got into it like like Sweetie Belle that one time, and Scootaloo the other. They keep thinkin' it's a good idea basically." She kept walking until she saw Rainbow was a little distracted. She became suspicious.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Twilight went to go look for the cure thingy.

"Rainbow, what in Celestia is keppin' you so distracted?" Applejack eyed her friend very carefully.

"Oh what? Um, n-nothing I'm just thinking about something." She sheepishly said

"Thinkin' about what?" Applejack asked once again.

At about this time, Rainbow was getting very coy, "U-um, just some things."

"Look ahm gonna be honest to the heart. You look so distracted, and ah want ta' know what is on yer mind." Applejack said, damn honest to heart Applejack.

Twilight was walking back from where she was with the seed cure thingy and she heard both of them talking; which by the looks of it, they've been talking for a few minutes.

"...So that's what yer gonna do sugarcube?" Applejack was serious about matters like this.

"It's a good chance, I have to try." And then Twilight walked in the room.

_"What could they have been talking about, 'good chance'?" She thought._

"Here you go Applejack." She gave the cure thingy to Applejack.

_"Wait how much did Twilight hear of that?" Rainbow grew worrisome._

"And Rainbow, what do you need?" She asked Rainbow.

"U-um, a book with astronomical (ASTRONOMY HELL YEAH) or theoretical problems involving astronomy." She coyly smiled.

"Did she just... She just... what?" She thought out loud.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Um, I don't think you're the REAL Rainbow Dash. She doesn't do egg-head things, she does 'awesome' things."

"I thought maybe I'd try something you like or _"Damn it, I think she's on the me" _something involving stars."

"Oh, um, o-o-kay." She walked Rainbow to the astronomy section.

"Uh, thanks Twilight."

And she walked away saying thanks and all that _"I think I'm doing it right". _


	9. New Year's Special

Pinkie walked into the room.

"Hey Pinkie." Everypony else replied.

"Alright everypony, it's almost 10:00 P.M. Then we'll need to wait 1 more hour and 56 minutes." Twilight firmly stated.

"Uh Twily, don't you mean 2 hours?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, in actual time, a new day starts at 11:56 P.M. So we just ne-

Applejack put her hoof In Twilight's face, "Sugarcube, we don't need another one a' yer little lessons."

"I agree with Applejack _"But it's cute when she talks all smart."_ Rainbow added.

"Well then, um... if you wouldn't mind me asking... um if we could make some cookies?" Fluttering asked being coy (as usual).

"Ohhhhh, can we can we can we?!" That started up Pinkie.

"Oh yes dear, maybe I can try designing some cookies!" Rarity looked a. little more so, excited about her idea.

"Well I'm always up for some sweets, sure. I'll go get some batter." She trotted off.

**One-Hour and Fifty Six Minutes Plus Many Cookies Later..**

Everypony was asleep now. Some outside were partying. But the 6 friends (Spike fell asleep around 9:30) were all asleep. Rainbow awoke to be sleeping next to her friends; specifically Twilight. She had half a mind to just give a kiss to the lavender mares head or cheek, but you know, she never knew if Twilight had some sort of Alicorn touch magic spell thing, so she went back to sleep.

**Happy New Year's! Short chapter I made for this occasion, don't ask why I didn't make more, but I just decided to write this for anyone that is reading this story from the beginning and still reading. Let this be your NY's gift.**


	10. A plan for a mare's heart

It was two days after New Year's and still, Rainbow struggled to tell Twilight how she felt. She decided that doing things like her wouldn't work, so she started practicing new tricks to show Twilight, then maybe she will have the courage to tell the mare how she feels. This one was more full proof than the other plan, and she started working on new tricks. She even wanted to call one the Sparkling Dash as a tribute to Twilight. She would basically do a Sonic Rainboom, but when she did, she'd spin herself inside clouds. This will make the Rainboom spread out and the clouds would kinda turn into dew droplets and sparkle with the Rainboom's color. This had to work, to her it just had to...

**I got lazy and wrote this chapter with out the characters saying anything. Don't be disappointed!**


End file.
